A conventional method for estimating epipolar geometry associated with a first camera and a second camera has been disclosed by Z. Zhang, “Determining the epipolar geometry and its uncertainty—a review”, International Journal of Computer Vision, vol. 27: 161-198 (1998). In the conventional method, a processor obtains a first image and a second image each of which is an image of at least seven reference objects that are coplanar with each other, and each of which is captured by a respective one of the first camera and the second camera. The processor then determines respective coordinates of said at least seven reference objects in the first image, and another respective coordinates of said at least seven reference objects in the second image. By utilizing the aforementioned respective coordinates of said at least seven reference objects in the first and second images, a fundamental matrix is estimated, so coordinates of a first epipole that is associated with the first camera and a second epipole that is associated with the second camera are able to be further determined based on the fundamental matrix.
However, it should be noted that several kinds of errors exist in reality; for example, inaccurate measurement of the respective coordinates of the reference objects in the first and second images may lead to inaccurate estimation of the fundamental matrix. Additionally, to promote accuracy of the estimation of the fundamental matrix, tens or hundreds of reference objects may be utilized, and a corresponding number of respective coordinates of the reference objects in the first and second images are required to be determined for estimating the fundamental matrix, thereby increasing an amount of computation.